1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container equipped with a device enabling a beverage to be absorbed in a hygienic manner preventing the consumer from placing his lips on an external portion of said container, and more particularly to the device for extracting a straw from the container.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Numerous containers are commercially available: plastic bottles, glass bottles, metallic cans, cardboard packagings, which can have various shapes allowing for the packaging of any type of liquid food products.
These various containers have the disadvantage, for the user, of being either unhealthy when one wishes to drink straight from the container, or impractical depending on the shape and size of the neck, or the very shape of the container itself.
In the particular case of metallic cans and cardboard packagings used for diverse and varied beverages, such as beers, sodas, fruit juices, or milk, they are very unhealthy. Indeed, from the locations where they are produced, after the beverage has been packaged, they are transported and unloaded without any specific hygienic measure, and then sold to the consumer by a retailer who stores them without any particular hygienic precaution and handles them manually. During these various manipulations, various microbes, viruses, bacteria or dust can be deposited on the walls of the container, which are ingested by the consumer when he places his lips on the container.
Furthermore, in the particular case of metallic cans, and independently of hygiene problems, the consumer can be hindered when drinking the beverage by problems of ill-timed flow, which most often leaves stains on his clothes.